


Réconfort

by hotladykisses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina a bien fait d’appeler les urgences…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réconfort

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450024) by [fictorium (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium). 



« Oh mon dieu. » marmonne Emma en pénétrant dans le salon. On dirait qu’une usine de Kleenex a explosé là-dedans, et il lui faut réellement une bonne minute pour discerner Regina au milieu de toutes les surfaces souples couvertes de plaids, de mouchoirs, des vestiges d’une centaine de cachets différents et peut-être de potions.

« Aaargh. » dit seulement Regina, depuis le divan encombré où elle est allongée. « Aidez-moi.  
\- Vous êtes mourante ? » demande Emma, les poings campés sur les hanches. Regina a appelé le commissariat en composant le 911 pour attirer son attention, mais Emma ne parierait pas qu’il s’agit réellement d’une urgence.

« Oui. » geint Regina, ses yeux sombres cerclés de rouge et implorants. « Je peux avoir du thé ?  
\- Vous n’avez pas une gouvernante ? » demande Emma en se risquant à s’approcher d’un ou deux pas.

« Elle a démissionné. A nouveau. » dit Regina après une quinte de toux.

« Vous êtes vraiment pathétique, n’est-ce pas ? » dit Emma, et la dose de compassion dans sa voix la surprend. Les relations avec Regina se sont améliorées depuis qu’Henri a conclu une trêve (il pense que cela facilitera l’opération Cobra si Emma a accès à sa mère sans lui). « Très bien, je vous fais du thé. Mais après, j’ai une ville à maintenir en ordre.  
\- On est à St— teuheu —Storybrooke”, toussote Regina, “Pas à Chicago. Pour une heure, vous pouvez mettre en veilleuse votre numéro de flic dur à cuire. »

Emma émet un grognement et part à la recherche de la cuisine. D’une certaine façon, elle ne voit pas Regina comme une femme d’intérieur (excepté qu’elle trouve convaincant de l’imaginer en train de touiller une mixture dans un chaudron) mais la cuisine est organisée avec soin, et faire du thé n’est donc pas si difficile. Il y a un an, Emma n’aurait pas su comment s’y prendre, mais heureusement, Mary Margaret boit ça comme si la Prohibition du Thé allait être instaurée demain.

Elle regagne le salon à petits pas, tenant la tasse à deux mains, consciente que renverser quoi que ce soit dans le « palais » de Regina ne vaut pas la misère sans fin que cela lui attirerait. Peut-être qu’elle aura de la chance et que Regina se sera endormie.

« Vous avez pris votre temps. » accuse Regina.

« Désolée », dit Emma en haussant légèrement les épaules. « Il a fallu que je m’y retrouve dans votre cuisine.  
\- Je ne tombe pas malade. » explique Regina tout en acceptant la tasse fumante. « Je veux dire, je n’ai jamais vraiment été malade avant.  
\- Je suppose que vous vous contentiez de jeter un sort à vos symptômes, hein ? » la taquine Emma. « Ou est-ce que vous en aviez un pour vous immuniser ?  
\- Ha ha. » dit Regina d’une voix enrouée. « Tout doit mieux valoir que ces cochonneries de la pharmacie. Ca ne fait aucun effet.  
\- C’est un rhume, madame le Maire. Ca ne va pas vous tuer. » fait remarquer Emma. « Vous avez essayé de prendre un bain ? La vapeur fait du bien.  
\- Peut-être que je le ferai. » acquiesce Regina, en observant d’un œil d’aigle Emma assise sur la chaise la plus proche de son lit de malade improvisé. « J’ai l’impression de ne pas pouvoir me réchauffer.  
\- Je croyais que vous étiez censée avoir du sang-froid. » se moque Emma, incapable de résister. Mais un souvenir la frappe cependant : à l’âge de onze ans, elle avait attrapé ce qui lui avait semblé être une pneumonie après avoir passé toute la nuit enfermée dehors sur le porche en novembre. Il en avait résulté des engelures mineures aux doigts et aux orteils, qu’un professeur bien intentionné avait remarquées et signalées aux services sociaux.

Il avait fallu de nouveau changer de famille d’accueil, et celle-ci n’avait pas été la pire. Emma avait été malade tout du long du changement, et tandis qu’elle pleurait dans son lit du service pédiatrique, tout ce qu’elle désirait était que quelqu’un la prenne dans ses bras pour faire cesser ses frissons. Elle n’a toujours que peu d’expérience en la matière, mais il y a un certain besoin primal de contact humain qui procure une chaleur que nulle couette ou couverture ne peut égaler.

Et quelque part au cours de sa réminiscence, Emma passe d’un extrême à l’autre et se met à plaindre Regina. Celle-ci a déjà confessé autour d’un bourbon que cela lui brise le cœur lorsqu’Henri refuse désormais de lui faire un câlin, et maintenant que Graham n’est plus là, l’idée effleure Emma que Regina n’a sans doute personne d’autre.

« Regina ? » demande-t-elle, nerveuse rien que d’employer son prénom.

« Oui ? » Regina est trop occupée à s’apitoyer sur son sort pour se plaindre de cette familiarité.

« Si je fais quelque chose pour vous – quelque chose qui vous permettra de vous sentir un petit peu mieux – vous me promettez de ne pas le prendre mal ? »

En une seconde, Regina braque sur le visage d’Emma un regard aigu, soupçonneuse par défaut dès que quelque chose paraît sortir de l’ordinaire.

« Je pense que ça dépendrait. » répond-elle avec circonspection.

« Bon. » dit Emma, qui se lève et se débarrasse de ses bottes (heureusement elle porte les bottes réglementaires de la police, et non les siennes qui lui montent jusqu’aux genoux). Puis c’est au tour de son manteau, qu’elle jette sur le dos du fauteuil.

« Si c’est un strip-tease que vous me proposez, miss Swan, je ne vois pas comment…  
\- Chut. » la prévient Emma, qui ne veut pas qu’on lui sabote son idée, maintenant qu’elle l’a fermement en tête. Elle le sent, c’est exactement ce qu’il faut faire, et Emma sait à présent qu’elle devrait se fier à son instinct. « Maintenant, poussez-vous. » ordonne-t-elle à Regina, qui la regarde comme si elle était en train de faire une crise psychotique ici même à côté de sa table basse.

« Miss Swan… »

Mais Emma l’interrompt en se contentant d’écarter les couvertures et de s’asseoir juste à côté d’elle.

« Vous n’avez vraiment aucune notion de ce qui se fait, n’est-ce pas ? » marmonne Regina en regardant à nouveau Emma d’un œil noir.

« Fermez-la. » soupire Emma. « Et venez là. On est amies en quelque sorte maintenant, non ? Pour le bien d’Henri ?  
A ce qu’il paraît. » dit Regina avec une grimace de mépris. Elle a l’air vraiment ébranlée de voir Emma si près d’elle, et celle-ci se mentirait à elle-même si elle tentait de nier qu’elle en tire une certaine satisfaction.

« Vous m’avez fait venir ici pour vous aider. C’est ce que je fais. » explique Emma. « Maintenant, venez là. » Elle ouvre les bras pour être plus explicite, et Regina recule comme si Emma venait juste de lui offrir un boa constrictor.

« Oh, pour l’amour … » dit sèchement Emma. Elle se penche et prend vigoureusement Regina à bras le corps pour l’attirer contre elle. Tout d’abord, c’est comme essayer d’enlacer une statue de pierre, mais au bout d’une interminable minute, Regina expire bruyamment et commence à se détendre.

« Oh. » marmonne-t-elle contre l’épaule d’Emma. « Oh.  
\- C’est mieux, non ? » insiste Emma.

« La chaleur animale. » dit Regina avec un soupir réjoui. « C’est juste la chaleur animale. »

Mais Emma n’écoute pas vraiment, parce qu’elle est horrifiée par une autre petite découverte : elle aussi apprécie le câlin. Pas nécessairement de façon platonique, à en juger par la décharge qui vient de lui traverser l’abdomen. Oh zut. Pas cool. Pas cool du tout. Il y a vraiment si longtemps qu’elle ne s’est pas envoyée en l’air, pour que la simple étreinte d’une femme qu’elle ne comprend même pas puisse mettre Emma en émoi ? On dirait bien.

Au lieu de s’écarter poliment au bout d’un instant, Regina se prend en fait davantage au jeu du câlin. Elle se tortille un peu jusqu’à être complètement pelotonnée contre le flanc d’Emma. Le bras de Regina retombe naturellement autour du torse d’Emma et l’attire un peu plus près. La respiration de Regina est un peu encombrée et elle est brûlante, mais il est décidément agréable d’être ainsi blotties l’une contre l’autre sur le canapé, peu importe à quel point c’est surréaliste.

Elles ne parlent pas pendant un long moment, et Emma réalise qu’elle se sent somnolente bien qu’on soit en plein après-midi. Elle a la joue appuyée sur le sommet du crâne de Regina lorsque celle-ci prend la parole.

« Merci », dit-elle tout bas. « Vous êtes quelqu’un de bien, n’est-ce pas ? C’est pour cela que tout le monde vous apprécie tellement. »

Emma se contente de hausser les épaules, ne sachant pas quelle réponse espère obtenir Regina.

« C’est pour cela qu’Henri vous aime tant. Il vous est arrivé des choses terribles et pourtant vous vous montrez gentille avec une horrible garce comme moi. La vie ne vous a pas brisée, Emma Swan. Pourquoi, d’après vous ?  
\- Je … n’en sais rien. » dit Emma d’un ton hésitant, embarrassée. Elle ne réfléchit pas du tout avant de frictionner d’une main apaisante le dos de Regina. Celle-ci émet un nouveau soupir réjoui, confortablement blottie en survêtement dans les couvertures, et absorbe sans complexes toute la chaleur du corps d’Emma. C’est si facile, si instantanément familier, qu’Emma franchit l’étape suivante sans réfléchir : elle dépose un doux baiser au sommet du crâne de Regina.

Emma se fige à l’instant où elle réalise. Oh oh.

Regina lève alors les yeux, mais sans s’arracher à l’étreinte d’Emma le moins du monde. Il y a une question dans son regard, et même si elle a l’air fatigué et malade, il n’est plus question de nier qu’elle soit également magnifique. Superbe d’une manière qu’Emma ne pensait jamais avoir besoin de mots pour décrire, mais il s’avère que s’installer à Storybrooke est en train de changer bien plus de choses que sa simple adresse. Cette fichue étreinte est lourde de conséquences.

« Désolée. » dit-elle de nouveau. Il est dur de croire qu’il fut un temps où elle se serait pris un coup dans les dents plutôt que de s’excuser auprès de Regina, mais voilà tout le chemin qu’elles ont parcouru.

« Pas de quoi. » chuchote Regina. « Mais je… »

Emma saisit sa chance et embrasse rapidement Regina sur les lèvres. C’est un peu comme une sorte de jeu de la bouteille entre collégiennes, mais cela se produit. Au lieu d’éjecter Emma du canapé ou de la gifler, Regina se contente de sourire.

« Vous ne pouvez pas m’embrassez, pas comme ça. » dit Regina.

« Je sais. » gémit Emma. « Seigneur, je suis navrée. Je ferais mieux de partir.  
\- Non. » dit Regina en posant une main sur la poitrine d’Emma pour l’empêcher de se lever. « Je veux dire que ce n’est pas le moment, ou vous allez être malade aussi.  
\- Oh. » dit Emma, réalisant ce que Regina veut dire. « Alors, vous seriez d’accord ?  
\- Tout à fait. » confirme Regina. « Je commençais à croire que vous n’étiez pas intéressée après tout.  
\- Vous saviez ? Comment pouviez-vous savoir ? » bredouille Emma. « Je ne savais pas jusqu’à ce que votre tête vienne se loger dans mon décolleté.  
\- Je sais tout, miss Swan. Vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir. » répond Regina, exhibant de nouveau un sourire satisfait.

« Mais c’est d’accord pour les câlins ? Pour l’instant ? » demande Emma, nerveuse comme à un premier rendez-vous.

« Oui. En fait, j’insiste sur ce point. » déclare Regina, avant de remettre la tête dans une position plus confortable. Emma expire avec force et se détend légèrement.

« Vous savez », avoue-t-elle, « ça valait peut-être bien le coup que vous appeliez les urgences après tout. »


End file.
